


Broken bird that fell from his nest

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jay is lost and has not memory or how and why he got here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright the first chapter of this is sfw, but it does get nsfw in later chapters so

Jay swallowed nervously, the feeling of uneasiness was making his nerves go wild. His throat burned uncomfortably and his entire body aches. The earthy smell of rotting oak managed to lull him from unconsciousness, realizing he had been slumped over on it’s decomposing roots. Jay was sure he was in Rosswood, but of course, he couldn’t remember how or why he had gotten  
there. His memory was spotty at best, he didn’t know how long he was leaning against that old rotting tree. 

Jay pulled himself up, his worn muscles screaming at him to sit back down and rest. He looked around warily, hoping he wouldn’t be spotted by whatever had brought him here. Mildew and various different types of mold coated most of the ground around him, the smell making him want to gag. The shrill calls of birds overhead made Jay figured it was early morning, dew coated the leaves and the sky was a light gray. Water droplets began to descend to the ground, Jay grew anxious in finding shelter so he wouldn’t catch a cold. 

——-

Jay shivered as the downpour grew stronger. He limped down through the thickening trees, water beginning to soak through his clothes and shoes. He stumbled over some roots, nearly falling straight into a ditch overgrown with nettles. 

“Shit!!” He exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed with himself, realizing that he was most likely lost. How the fuck could he get lost in a fucking public park? He surveyed the surrounding area once again, trying to see if he could find anything recognizable. A sudden sneeze wracked his body, he shuddered as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. If he didn’t find shelter soon, he was going to die of exposure out here. Jay wondered if he was even in Rosswood anymore, everything just seemed too much in the wilderness to be Rosswood. 

Suddenly, something caught his eye at the bottom of a nearby bush. It was reflecting sunlight and appeared to be man made, maybe it was a phone? Jay rushed towards it, not paying attention to his surroundings as he crouched down quickly to pick it up. This was a grave mistake in Jay’s part. 

Jay’s foot landed in an extremely unstable part of the ground, not realizing right in front of him was a steep decline into a deep ditch. The ground beneath him crumbled before he had a chance to jump backwards, causing him to land on his back as he slid into the ditch. His head slammed onto a rock on the decline, his vision swimming as he realized he probably got a concussion. He yelped in pain as he body slip to the bottom of the ditch, he was covered in mud and blood from the scrapes on his body. Everything burned and his vision was going dark as his head pounded painfully. 

He struggled, trying to get up once again. He slumped against the side of the ditch, realizing he could die right here. He screamed, trying to get the attention of anyone who could hear him. Tears ran down his face as he realized his horrifying situation, his throat felt raw as his voice gave out. He went silent he started to lose consciousness, realizing right before he passed out he could hear something above him. It sounded like shuffling, and Jay could swear he heard someone say his name as everything faded into darkness. 

—-—


	2. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay discovers assistance in someone he’s never think would help him

Jay slowly regained consciousness, realizing that he was being moved. He cracked his eye open to see the ground, moving. He was being carried. Jay whipped his head around, trying to figure out who or what was holding him. He could barely lift his head and trying to turn it caused his head to wrack his head in pain again, causing him to whimper in pain involuntarily. The person carrying him stopped walking as soon as the noise left Jay’s lips, causing Jay’s face to burn in embarrassment. 

The unknown man(?) set Jay onto the ground, perhaps to take a small break from carrying the smaller man. Jay slowly opened his eyes again, trying to avoid the bright lights making his head pound worse. Jay stared blankly onto the face of..Alex? 

“A-Alex..?” He said sluggishly as the familiar glasses clad man sat down to rest. Alex turned his head to look at him, looking surprised to see Jay. 

“Oh!! You’re awake, that’s surprising considering how hard you hit your head back there, I would’ve thought you’d be out for a couple of days at least.” He spoke, staring with a confused gaze at the blue eyed man. 

Alex’s usually dark neat hair was greasy and disheveled, his face was red and also covered in a small layer of dirt and sweat. His glasses were crooked and there were scrapes all over his body. He was wearing his usual blue and black striped sweatshirt and a dark navy blue jeans, both were also caked in mud. 

Jay groaned in pain while throwing his head back into the grass, his head pounding as he sneezed violently. He tried to pull himself up, but his vision clouded as fatigue and dizziness caused to fall back down. He started to shake as nausea hit his stomach like a truck, he threw his arms over his eyes as an attempt to block out his headache. 

“We really need to get you some help man, you look abysmal.” Alex murmured as he wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck and legs to attempt to carry him again. He lifted Jay slowly, trying to ignore Jay as he whined in pain. Jay looked around, still hanging upside down in Alex’s arms.

“Where are we?” Jay questioned weakly. 

“Rosswood.”

“Could you be more specific? I don’t recognize this area.”

Alex sighed, clearly annoyed,” Don’t worry about it, it’s just a deeper part of the forest. There’s a house nearby that has running water and electricity, don’t think the owners are home.” 

Jay went silent after this, a prickle I’d fear tingling the back of his neck, realizing one of the last times he saw Alex is when he bashed that man’s head in with a rock. Alex was more than capable to kill Jay right here, why wasn’t he? He probably got his fix after murdering owners of the house probably, Jay thought reluctantly. 

Jay stiffened, confused, he asked, “Wait, if this house is in Rosswood, wouldn’t that be illegal because housing isn’t usually allowed on-

“-God could you stop fucking talking? It’s right outside of Rosswood so, no, it isn’t fucking illegal, christ.” Alex interrupted, venom spitting from every word, clearly frustrated from Jay’s questions. 

“We’re nearly there, so I’d appreciate it if you’d be quiet from now on.” He spat. 

Jay went silent, a knot of dread infesting in the pit of his stomach. He threw his head back again, hoping he’d lose consciousness again to avoid Alex’s intense presence. Alex’s walking pattern was frantic and he appeared to be trying to walk as quickly as possible without running. 

Jay got his wish eventually, he was slowly beginning to nod off as Alex’s trek grew more slow and rhythmic. Darkness grew into the corners of his vision as his eyes slowly closed. He was so exhausted, and wished he could be back in his warm, yet stiff and uncomfortable motel bed as his vision plunged into darkness. 

———

He could hear Alex muttering under his breath as he awoke again, he was still being carried. The air felt different, and Alex’s shoes sounded different as he stepped from the forest floor, they were inside somewhere. Jay yelped as he was dropped onto a couch, he heard Alex stomp off somewhere else. 

He looked around at the small living room, the walls were painted a faded wine red and there was a small vintage styled tv in the corner. The couch was brown and appeared to be leather, a small pillow was propped behind Jay’s head. He glanced out the windows, it appeared to be late afternoon, he hadn’t been out for too long. 

Before he could look around more, Alex stomped his way back into the room towards where Jay was lying. His hair was damp and he was wearing clean clothes, he had taken a shower. 

“You need help getting up? You need to take a shower dude, you’re filthy.” Alex said, leaning down to help Jay up. Alex dragged Jay up, holding him steady as his legs wobbled. Jay was annoyed, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Jay reluctantly stepped forward as Alex guided him near the way upstairs. Jay shuffled his way up the steps, anxiety was beginning to make its way up his spine as he realized this wasn’t where Alex went when he took a shower. Maybe there was a second bathroom upstairs and he was using this one to...save warm water? Jay wondered as he hobbled off the top step, Alex guiding him to the room on the left. 

It was a bathroom, a nice big one at that. Jay stumbled his way in, looking into the mirror above the sink. He was filthy, his hoodie and face were smeared with dirt and blood. His hair was caked with so much mud and blood it didn’t retain its original brown dirty blond color. He shakily turned back to look at Alex.

“Ah, thank you for letting me use this-“ he started, immediately stopping as Alex closed the door behind him, walking towards the corner shower and bathtub. He crouched down and began to mess with the handles to turn it on. He turned back towards Jay, looking into his eyes.

“Take your clothes off.” He demanded straightforwardly, almost making the out of nowhere statement sound normal. 

“W-what? Can you repeat that?” Jay stuttered, fully knowing what he had heard, but refusing to believe it. 

“I said take your clothes off, I don’t want you to accidentally pass out in the shower and then die by drowning. You can barely stand on your own so I’m going to bathe you. Some of your wounds still need to be patches up and you’re too disoriented to do that by yourself.” He stated as he walked passed Jay to open a drawer to pull out a first aid kit. He walked back to the half full bathtub, placing the first aid kit down beside him and put his hand under the water to see if it was warm enough. 

Jay gaped at him, he wasn’t some helpless child who couldn’t take care of himself, he was about to walk backwards towards the door, but the thought of a warm bath did sound nice. Jay was sick and covered in dirt, it would probably do more good than harm. 

He flinched as Alex walked towards him, his hands ran down Jay’s sides to find the bottom of his hoodie, his gripped the bottom of the piece of clothing and yanked it over Jay’s head.   
“You could’ve just unzipped it.” Jay murmured quietly under his breath. Alex didn’t reply other than a noncommittal huffing noise, throwing Jay’s hoodie to the side. Jay went silent after that. 

Jay’s heart pounded as he realized how cold it was without his sweatshirt, shivering as Alex began to take off Jay’s worn green t-shirt the same way he took off his hoodie. Alex’s hand brushed Jay’s bare skin as his hands brushed his sides to pull his shirt up, each touch barely registering out of shock from Jay’s severely touch starved body. Jay hadn’t felt human contact in a long time, other than being tackled by masked men or being punched in the face. 

He shuddered as Alex took off his shirt, making an involuntary noise has the cold hit him, his hair standing on end and goose bumps covering his arms. Alex stares at Jay’s chest for a moment, Jay realized his top surgery scars were still there, immediately becoming overly self conscious. Instead of backing away in disgust or becoming overly invasive with questions like Jay was used to, all he did was nonchalantly say,” So you’re trans?”

Jay nervously nodded, trying his best not to make eye contact with him. Alex responded with another noncommittal noise as he went back to what he was doing. Jay thought about when they were still close friends in college, remembering that he had a childish crush on Alex, realizing that it still festered in his chest like a deadweight to this day. There Alex was, taking off Jay’s clothes, Jay’s face grew red when taking this situation out of context. 

Jay was thrown out from his wandering thoughts as Alex began to mess with his belt, trying to pry the buckle off. After a bit, he swore to himself as he finally got it open, and pulled the annoying thing off. Jay shuddered again as Alex threw the belt near his other clothes, the piece of leather and metal clanging against the ground loudly. He could feel his face getting redder and the knot of embarrassment in his stomach getting stronger. 

Jay wished his disoriented mind wouldn’t make this simple and completely non sexual process drag on for so long. Jay choked down a noise as Alex being to unbutton and unzip his pants, his hands being so near his crotch made Jay’s mind go completely blank. He tried to focus on the sound of the running water in the background as Alex’s palm brushed his hip bones while pulling his pants down. 

“I-I could do the rest, you could uh see if the water is good.” Jay stuttered, crying internally over his intense embarrassment and inappropriate thoughts. Alex looked up at him,” Are you sure? You still seem pretty unsteady.”

“Y-yeah I’ll be fine.” Jay mumbled, he was now wide awake from his disoriented haze of unconsciousness and knew he probably wouldn’t pass out. 

“Alright then.” Alex turned around and began to mess around with the bathtub. 

Jay sat down and began to hurriedly take off his old jeans and yanked off his off white socks. He stopped at his boxers, realizing that he wasn’t wearing his packer underneath them like usual, perhaps he left them at home. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath his boxers and he took a deep breath as he hooked his fingers around the elastic waistband. He yanked them off and began to shuffle his away behind Alex, trying to strategically make his way past into the bath without Alex looking at him. 

Of course, when Jay was nearly to the side of it, Alex turned from the bathtub to look at him. This scared Jay to death, causing him is move quickly forward to try and cover himself, he wasn’t watching where he was going so he half tripped half fell into the bathtub. 

The hot water burned Jay’s skin while Alex was in the middle of telling him that it was hot. Jay immediately relaxed, the warm water soothing his aching body considerably. He sunk into it, sleepily trying to get into a better position while he could hear Alex shuffling behind him. 

“Can you sit up for a second?” Alex murmured, his voice was soft. Jay sat up, trying to get himself to be more awake. Something cold hit Jay’s back, causing him to yelp in surprise.   
“Chill out, it’s just soap.” Alex retorted as he began to scrub at the grime of Jay’s back. Jay’s eyes drooped again, it actually felt nice, Alex wasn’t being too rough and was soft when going over where he’d been injured. 

Jay sighed as Alex began to rinse him off with more warm water, Jay’s eyes closed as Alex moved his hands to Jay’s scalp to wash out his dirt coated hair. Jay could feel Alex putting shampoo and conditioner through his hair, but he was too out of it to pay attention to it. He could barely comprehend what was happening when he could hear the water being drained and his body being pulled out of the now cold water. 

The freezing hair made Jay wake up from his daze, Alex put Jay’s body onto the floor and handed him a towel. Alex opened the first aid and began to dig through it as Jay wrapped his body in the towel, attempting to get warm. Alex pulled Jay’s arm from his towel cocoon, Jay whined in protest, but soon squeaked in pain as Alex began to disinfect a deep scrape on Jay’s arm where a rock of some kind had pierced him after he fell. Alex repeated the process of taking Jay’s limbs and disinfecting them, each time Jay being reluctant and groaning whenever he placed the disinfectant against his wounds. 

Jay felt himself being carried again down the stairs, shivering when he was placed onto the cold leather couch. He heard Alex walked into another room again while he bundled up in his towel in an attempt to get warm. Alex entered the room with a bundle of clothes, placing them in front of Jay. 

“Your clothes are in the wash, you can wear some of my clothes in the meantime.” He said, while handing Jay some pills and a glass of water,” and this is some cold medicine, it’ll help you with your cough.” 

Jay hated being treated like a helpless child, and a more alert Jay would know to be suspicious of those pills. He was too exhausted to protest as he put the clothes on and downed the water and pills. He laid back down, feeling Alex place a blanket on top of him, and heard him exit the room. He felt unconsciousness take him once again, feeling content and comfortable for the first time in awhile as the world went black.


	3. As close to normal as you could get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so this is a very nsfw chapter so heads up for that if you’re not into that

It was dark when Jay slowly got up, his legs shaking as he realized he’d slept through the evening and it was now nighttime. His stomach began to growl, beginning to ache in hunger. He made his way to what he thought was the kitchen, opening the fridge to forage for something to eat. Alex wouldn’t mind if he ate some of his food, would he?

He pulled out what looked like a leftover salad and assumed Alex wouldn’t be upset if he ate it, also pulling out a glass to fill with water from the faucet. 

He ate silently, hoping he wouldn’t wake up Alex, who was most likely asleep. His brain was still foggy and his nose was still runny, but other than that he was feeling a lot better than before. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise from upstairs, Jay went silent trying to hear what it was. It sounded like a chair scraping against the floor, like someone was getting up from their chair that was behind a desk. 

Jay finished his food, and stood up to walk upstairs to see if Alex was awake up there. He slowly made his way up the stairs, trying his best to be quiet. He made it to the top, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he steadied himself.

He could hear the voice of someone in a room to the right, adjacent to the bathroom. He gathered up his courage and slowly twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. 

The room was lit by a lamp on the bedside table, lighting up the surroundings of the room. The walls were painted a warm cream color, and the carpeting was a caramel brown. There was a desk adjacent to the bed on the other side of the room, a bookshelf sat next to it. Sitting in a chair in front of the desk was Alex, who was mindlessly scribbling down on a piece of paper, unaware of Jay’s presence. 

“Alex?” Jay whispered, trying to get his attention. Alex’s body jumped as he whipped his head around to look at him, clearly surprised to see him.   
“Jesus Christ, Jay, you scared the fuck outta me, thought you’d be asleep.” He retorted breathlessly

“Ah, sorry!! I woke up because I was hungry so I ate something that was in your fridge, sorry about that.” Jay flinched because of Alex’s tone. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Alex responded, lowering his shoulders as he calmed down. Alex turned around, going back to writing something into a piece of paper. Jay cautiously made his way behind Alex, nearly tripping on a pile of clothes, his clothes, on his way there. 

Alex stopped writing and closed the book he was writing in as Jay grew closer. He suddenly stood up, turning himself to face Jay as he simultaneously pushed the chair under the desk. 

“Are you feeling any better?” He questioned, examining Jay’s face. 

“Yeah I am actually, thank you for helping me out.” Jay nodded in a reply. 

“Good, good.” Alex murmured under his breath while nodding his head. 

Alex was wearing a plain white t shirt and a dark blue pair of shorts. Jay realized he hadn’t really examined the clothes that Alex had given to him, now he is in the light so he could take a good look at them. He was wearing something similar to what Alex was, a black t shirt with some logo on it and a pair of grey sweatpants. 

Jay looked up to see that Alex had stepped closer to him, he was about a foot away. The tension in the room had changed dramatically, the knot in Jay’s stomach began to grow. He looked up into Alex’s dark eyes, an odd sort of hunger radiated from them as he retained eye contact. He took off his glasses and placed them on the desk, still making eye contact with Jay. 

“Um, is everything alright-“ Jay attempted to break the silence with a question, but was cut off as Alex suddenly launched himself forward, shoving Jay’s body into the wall next to the door. 

Jay let out a small “oomf” noise as the breath of knocked out of him, he stared dazedly staring up at the taller man, shocked by his sudden action. Alex locked eyes with him as if to ask him if this was alright, Jay was too dumbfounded to find his voice to respond so he nodded slowly, realizing what was happening. Alex took that as a yes, he pushed his knee between Jay’s legs and tilted his head to the side to slot his lips against Jay’s. 

Jay was too shocked to kiss him back, this was happening, this was really fucking happening right now. Jay was experiencing something he fantasized about when he was in fucking college. Jay attempted to kiss him back, causing Alex to hum in approval. 

Jay whimpered in Alex’s mouth as his hands made their way under Jay’s shirt. He felt Alex’s lips curl into a smile as he laughed breathlessly onto Jay’s face, his breath smelled bad, but Jay was too dazed to acknowledge it. Jay was going to smile back at Alex, but he gasped as Alex rubbed his knee between his thighs. Jay’s breath hitched as Alex moved his mouth to Jay’s neck, kissing and biting marks into it while simultaneously running his hands under Jay’s shirt and rubbing his knee into his crotch. 

Jay was quickly getting overstimulated, tears were beginning to prick the sides of his eyes. He whined and pressed his hand against Alex’s chest. Alex stopped what he was doing and moved his hands and leg from Jay’s body, staring at him with a concerned look at his face.   
“Everything alright?” He asked breathlessly. 

Jay nodded, and replied,” Everything is alright, just a little overwhelmed that’s all. I’ve never really done this with someone before. I also feel bad, because you’re all these good things to me, but I’m not really doing anything back.” 

Alex pauses, and then places a gentle kiss against Jay’s cheek.   
“It’s alright, honestly I feel amazing doing this stuff to you already, don’t feel bad just because you’re not touching me.” He murmured into Jay’s ear, causing him to shiver. 

“O-okay, you can continue now.” Jay responded, nodding his head. 

Alex hummed as he pressed his lips against Jay’s again. Even though Alex was acting like he was experienced and had control over this, it was painfully obvious that this was the first time he’d tried doing something like this as he sloppily shoved his tongue into Jay’s mouth. Jay’s jaw went slack, trying his best to reciprocate and not accidentally bite Alex’s tongue. 

After a couple of moments of this, Alex pulled his tongue out, a line of saliva connecting them. He made eye contact with Jay as he licked his lips, Jay swallowed in response. He felt Alex trying to guide him towards the bed in the middle of the room, he got the hint and quickly moved onto it, feeling the spot between his thighs getting wetter. Instead of joining him, Alex began to shuffle through the drawer next to the bed. Jay whined at this, feeling particularly needy as he wanted Alex to be as close to him as possible. 

“Hold on, hold on. Take your shirt off, but leave the shorts on, also close your eyes.” Alex commanded while still looking around for something. 

Jay yanked his shirt off as he laid back onto the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as his head gently laid back onto the pillow. Everything was silent, and the anticipation was making him get more worked up. His breath hitched as he felt another person’s weight made the bed shift. Alex climbed on top of him, Jay felt him reach and grab his wrists, pulling them upwards. Jay was confused by this until he felt Alex wrapping something around his wrists to the bedpost behind them, it felt leathery, like a belt. 

Jay opened as eyes as soon as Alex finished tightening it, making sure it wouldn’t loosen. Alex still had his clothes on, but he’s placed some items on the bedside table. Alex placed his hands around Jay’s face, cradling in almost, as he leaned down to kiss him again. A noise escaped Jay’s throat as Alex bit down on the sensitive spot on the side of Jay’s throat. He unlatched his jaw from Jay’s throat, licking and sucking at the irritated red mark that’s surely going to be a bruise tomorrow. Jay squirmed under Alex’s body as he moved downwards kissing his collar bones and then his chest. 

Jay’s nipples were numb a couple years after he had surgery, but feeling had eventually returned to them in the last couple of years. Jay tried to muffle the moan that came from his mouth as Alex rubbed one with the base of his thumb until it grew red and slightly swollen. He traced his fingers along his scars as he begin to mouth at Jay’s side, near his ribs. 

Jay couldn’t control the keening noises he was making anymore, his face was burning and the knot in his stomach was making his hips jerk involuntarily. Alex stopped what he was doing, seeming to be entertained by Jay’s whining. 

“What do you want, Jay?” Alex teases, running his hands through Jay’s hair. 

“Al-lex, please just, hurry up already.” Jay hiccuped in response, tears began to run down his reddened face. 

Alex hummed in response, grabbing a handful of Jay’s hair and yanking it.  
Jay yelped and groaned in response, Alex got up to grab the lube and condom from the bedside table. Jay was shaking due to the sudden cold air as Alex slowly pulled off Jay’s boxers, stopping to admire him and he leaned forward to kiss his stomach. 

“You’re really hot, you know that?” Alex mumbled huskily, as he ran his hand down Jay’s hipbone again. Jay pushed his foot into Alex’s crotch, kneading at his hard dick through his boxers. Alex moaned in response, pausing to position himself in front of Jay’s private. He leaned forward towards his clit, he began to drag his tongue across it. Jay’s hips buckled wildly as he began to squirm again, incoherent noises coming from his mouth. 

Alex pins Jay’s hips to the bed with his hands, pushing hard enough to bruise as he continued sucking at his dick. Jay groaned at the pit in his stomach grew stronger, feeling his first orgasm hit him like a wave. Jay was seeing stars as his body went rigid, Alex still unrelentlessly pulling him through aftershocks by licking and sucking at his clit. Jay’s vision returned as Alex sat up, his mouth slick as he wiped it against the bottom of his shirt. 

He made a snorting noise as he looked at Jay again, who was still shaking.   
“Came already?” He laughed breathlessly as he smiled like an idiot to himself. 

Jay stared wide eyed at Alex as he began to throw off the rest of his clothes. Jay hiccuped as Alex bent forwards to kiss him again, still dizzy from cumming already. He sat back down, Jay hearing the rustle of plastic and foil as he rolled the condom onto his dick. Alex started to fumble with the small clear bottle of lube, pouring some into his fingers. 

Jay whimpered as he felt two of Alex’s fingers enter his entrance, feeling him up to stretch him a bit. He added his two other digits, causing Jay to moan louder. Jay was still sensitive after cumming once so he could already feel the presence of the next one, Alex lined him up with Jay’s entrance and looked back up at him as some kind of confirmation to contribute. 

Jay, who’s bright red, cursing under his breath and is coated with sweat with his hands tied to bedpost behind him, didn’t have the energy to respond coherently other than a humming noise. Alex took this as a yes, and slowly pushed himself into him. 

Alex didn’t move, causing Jay to throw his head back up again as Alex smirked at him.

“Just fucking move already goddammit.” Jay’s voice slurred, he was becoming impatient and desperate as the seconds ticked by, tired of Alex’s relentless teasing. 

Alex slowly pulled back and then slammed back in forcefully, causing Jay to shriek in a mix of pain and pleasure. Jay groaned as this cycle continued of Alex slamming back in when he wasn’t expecting it, causing Jay to hit his second orgasm which made all of the hairs on his body stand on end and eyes roll back into his head as his body went rigid. Alex’s thrusts became more erratic as he pulled Jay through his haze, making it clear he was close too. 

He slowed down suddenly as he looked up at Jay. His face was red and he was getting shaky.   
“Hey Jay could I ask you do something for me?” he questioned, his voice coming through in breathless gasps.

“Hm?” Jay responded, feeling vaguely disappointed as Alex pulled out. 

“Could you suck me off?” He stated bluntly as a looked back at Jay. Jay shivered at the statement, the way he said it making his hair stand up on end. 

“Ye-Yeah of course? It would be nice if you untied me first.” Jay responses as Alex leans forward to unbuckle the belt that was tied around Jay’s wrists, realizing he had tied it to the point of Jay’s wrists bruising. 

They switched positions, Alex laying back onto the bed and Jay moving to get on top of him. Jay pulled off the condom and threw it into the nearby trash can , Alex’s dick was red and precum was dripping from the tip. Jay leaned forward to kiss Alex roughly, trying to act as dominant as he could towards the larger man.

Jay placed his lips to the tip, his thumb and forefinger wrapping around the base. Alex whined as Jay ran his tongue across the side, jerking his hips to get more friction. Jay back up again at Alex, whose face thrown back against the pillows, face buried in this hands. 

Jay repressed his gag reflex by squeezing his thumb on his left hand under his fingers, placing his other hand on Alex’s hips to keep him still. Jay paused as he heard Alex whimper, he’d never heard him make noises like this. He heard Alex suck air through his teeth as he slowly took Alex in his mouth, making his jaw go slack so he wouldn’t graze him with his teeth by accident. 

He already knew Alex was close as he began to bob his head, he watched Alex bite down on his hand to suppress his noises. Drool bubbled out of the side of Jay’s mouth as he went faster, swirling his tongue along the tip. Alex came embarrassingly quickly just as Jay did, going rigid as he bit down hard on his palm, hard enough to draw blood. Jay struggled to keep Alex’s cum in his mouth, failing as a bit dribbled from his mouth and he ended up gagging, spitting the rest of it on his palm. 

Alex started a him, dazed, struggling to catch his breath. Jay stumbled upwards, quickly walking to the bathroom to clean himself and Alex up. After washing his hands and face, he returned to wash Alex off with a warm cloth. Alex hadn’t moved, still dazed, and jumped when Jay began to wash him off as if he’d been in a trance or something. 

“You’re um, really good at that.” Alex said as Jay threw the dirty cloth into the wastebasket. Jay smiled as he laid next to him, Alex reached over to the desk to turn the light off. Alex moved towards Jay and latched onto him with a big hug. Jay leaned into the larger man, eyes dropping with sleep, as Alex began to spoon him and run his hands gently through his hair. Jay’s eyes closed, little did he know that this was probably the last good experience he would have with Alex, as he would most likely forget that this ever happened and would wake up in some random location again.


End file.
